nebulasplunderfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasumi
Kasumi is a questionably-motivated, yet irrefutably efficient gunner under Boa's command. A sociable person by nature, they are influential and excitable, a total extrovert with an easily-set-off trigger-happy nature. Basic Information Name: '''Kasumi ??? '''Age: '''19 '''Sex: '''Undefined '''Height: '''5'0" '''Species: '''Human '''Home Planet: '''Earth '''Job: '''Gunner '''Creator: Pyrotechnics Arsenal: ''' * Leviathan (An augmented Sniper Rifle they received while working with the Brotherhood. Connected to their eye by bluetooth. Now capable of switching between a gun form and a gauntlet that kasumi wears when he isnt using his gun.) '''Inventory: * Description Personality { Charismatic || Flirty || Persuasive || Mischievous || Bloodlust || Reckless } One of the most compelling people out there, Kasumi could win one over with a bat of their lashes and they know it. They're quite the charmer, enamoring those they speak to and inspiring them with their words. They love to flirt with any cute guy they meet, and the more their forthcoming embarrasses others, the happier they are. (If one were to flirt back, however, they'd easily break.) All that charisma is good for something. They can haggle with even the most stubborn merchants, and change one's mind about almost anything if they work hard enough. Kasumi wreaks havoc everywhere they go, and no one (not even the captain) is safe from their pranks. (Though it may get them in hot water.) Kasumi also has plenty a heart to kill, and once they get in their groove, it may be hard to get them out. They can, of course, tell friend from foe, and with many years of sniping under their belt, they are more than efficient. With a mentality of "We're all gonna die eventually, so why bother being careful?", they have no concern for their well-being, acting before thinking and generally just not caring about their health at any time. Strengths * Many years of experience in the field makes them an excellent sniper * A persuasive character that has a mind for messing with others * Friendly, and very capable of winning others over Weaknesses * A bit of an ass * Their impulsive nature leads to them acting before thinking much of the time * Though accurate with their weapon, they are quite physically weak Backstory Kasumi was always the type of ‘bad kid’ that got into everything, starting with petty theft in junior high, to gang violence in high school. They were kicked out of school, and soon after their parents home, and found themselves on the streets at 16. They began living with some gang mates, fighting to survive. They became a very good shot with a gun, and began hiring themselves out for mercenary work at 18. By 19 they were a well known sell-sword, and a group of hiring mercenaries contacted them into joining their group for work. They climbed their ranks quickly, becoming well known and well loved, and were given an offer to make their work even better. They, of course, took it. An offer for a new modification- an eye that would enhance their abilities. Too eager to wait for the surgery, they ripped out their own eye and were quickly fitted with the new enhancement. They worked with the group for a few more years before they grew bored and disappeared from their ranks, taking to a new city where they encountered the Nova's captain, Boa, and joined his crew. ' Trivia' *Cross-dresses like a professional *Homosexual as hell *A terribly prone prankster. *There're two characters they are inspired by. (Their love for guns and psychotic nature is 1, and the part about their eye is another) Category:Character Category:Crew Member Category:Gunner